Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic system used in ophthalmologic examination and treatment.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, apparatuses using optical coherence tomography (OCT) (hereinafter also referred to as “OCT apparatuses”) have been put into practical use. OCT uses interference of low-coherence light to capture tomographic images. An OCT apparatus can capture a tomographic image of an object to be examined at a resolution corresponding to the wavelength of light that is incident on that object, thus enabling the obtained tomographic image to have a high resolution. The OCT apparatuses are particularly useful as ophthalmic apparatuses for acquiring tomographic images of a retina in an eye fundus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-160190 discusses a technique in which, by operating a mouse, an examiner positions a cursor on a display screen for displaying an OCT tomographic image and then adjusts the position of a coherence gate.
Generally, before capturing a tomographic image with an OCT apparatus, alignment of an anterior eye portion, a focus position on a fundus, and a coherence gate position, for example, need to be adjusted. If these adjustments take time to perform, then a longer time will be required before an OCT image can be actually captured. This causes undesirable burden to the subject. The operability of the mouse or other input device is thus preferably increased to allow the examiner to make such adjustments efficiently.